


Starbursts solve a shitty day

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, sans being emotional support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After having a rough everything you need some comfort from your favorite skelebuddy.
Kudos: 3





	Starbursts solve a shitty day

The door creaked as you nudged it open with your shoulders, and you were greeted by the deafening silence of your dark apartment. Without hesitating, you hurried inside, soaking wet. The uncomfortable squelch of your wet shoes sent a wave of goosebumps down your spine. Shivering, you kicked off your shoes and threw your coat onto the floor forcefully. Even though every inch of you was soaked, you’d managed to keep your backpack dry (for the most part) on your walk home. You slung it off from your shoulders and were about to throw it onto the couch, but stopped last second. You balled up your fists and took a deep breath, and then set it down gently on the floor. Right now, you just needed to get warm and dry.  
Your day had started off as shitty as it had ended. All night, you were up trying to finish overdue schoolwork before you eventually dozed off. You slept in and missed your bus on the day you had an important test for school that you wouldn’t be able to retake, making it a zero. And then it started pouring on the way home.  
Your breathing was heavy as you opened the door to your room. For the most part it was dark except for your desk, covered with books and empty food containers, which was illuminated by a small desk lamp. Soda cans and dirty clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor. You used to clean up once a week, but eventually stopped, allowing more garbage to pile up.  
One look at your room and you turned around, returning to the couch and flopping down on it, pulling the dusty brown blanket which was draped over it to cover yourself. 

. . . 

You tried to fall asleep, but kept tossing and turning. Under the blanket was too hot, and above was too cold. Your pillow was warm, and the sound of thunder nearby jolted you awake. Even then, you couldn’t get school off your mind. Every time you were close to falling asleep, the thought of a missing assignment or upcoming assessment stressed you out more. Your chest tightened and your breathing got shallower every time you thought about it. Eventually, you gave up the possibility of sleeping tonight. Right now, you just needed something to take your mind off it.  
The blinding light of your phone greeted you as you pulled it out, stinging your eyes for a moment. “God dammit-” You hissed, rubbing your eyes. Lowering the brightness, you opened up imessage.

You (1:04 AM)  
Hey. 

Emotional support skeleton (1:04 AM)  
(Sans responded with an image of a skeleton prop with a beret on sitting in a chair, with the caption “bone-jour” in impact font)

Emotional support skeleton (1:04 AM)  
trouble sleeping?

You exhaled through your nose at the meme, even though it wasn’t really that funny. Of course he’d respond immediately. 

You (1:05 AM)  
ya, can you come over 

You waited for a moment, seeing the little green message box on his side pop up, the three white dots dancing on the screen, before disappearing. You held your breath, seeing if they’d pop up again. You sighed and rolled over onto your back when they didn’t.  
A second later, your phone buzzed in your hand. You raised it up to your face and squinted, seeing a single message. 

Emotional support skeleton (1:05 AM)  
ya

You smiled slightly, and rolled back over, still staring at the screen as you waited. 

. . . 

Sans got up from his mattress, sending a mountain of blankets he’d been snuggled up under falling onto the floor. He was still in his hoodie and shorts, so he didn’t need to get dressed. He got down on his knees and dug around under his mattress, and he pulled out a bag of unopened starburst candies. Sans knew they were your favorite, and the way you’d been texting so dryly gave him some hints you weren’t doing so hot.  
He slipped on his slippers and left his room, making little thumping noises as he stepped. He reached papyrus’ door and hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should let papyrus know where he was going. Sans decided it’d be best for him to tell him, just so he wouldn’t worry if sans wasn’t back by the time he was up.  
Slowly, he creaked papyrus’ door open and peeked inside. He was asleep, but the room was illuminated by a nightlight on his desk, which slowly spun and cast shadows in the shapes of stars and rockets. Sans drifted towards his brother, who was wrapped tightly in blankets in his racecar bed. He reached over and tapped papyrus’ forehead, which immediately jolted papyrus awake. “SANS?” he lifted up his sleep mask and peeked over at him. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE? YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE SLEEPING, SANS. NIGHT TIME IS FOR SLEEP.” he berated sans in a loud whisper. “chill, bro. i’m going to see f/n, they’re not feeling so well and they need me, ok? i’ll be back later. i just wanted to let you know” Sans assured him. “WHAT? HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET THERE? IT’S POURING OUT.” 

Sans hadn’t really thought about how he’d get to your apartment. He originally was planning on going on his bike, but papyrus had a point. It was storming out, and was dangerous. “YOU NEED TO SEE F/N THOUGH..” he put a fist to his chin and began to think. sans, impatient, just decided he’d walk (even though it was about 20 minutes, even by car), and was about to tell papyrus, but he was cut off just as he opened his mouth. “OH, I CAN JUST DRIVE YOU.” he said realized. “naw, it’s alright, i can just wal-”

“NO, MY MIND’S MADE UP, COME ON.” 

“bro, come on, i can just walk, you need your sleep-” he sighed as papyrus got up out of bed. “JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT TO CHANGE OUT OF MY PAJAMAS.” sans knew there was no changing his mind now that he was up, and sat down. To be honest, though, he was glad he wouldn’t have to be out in the rain.

About 15 minutes later, you heard a single knock at your door. It jolted you back to attention, as you had been watching an iceberg video that you were really getting into. Quickly, you put the phone down and got up to open the door, but it opened on its own.

“y’know your door was unlocked,” 

Hearing the familiar voice, you laid back down on the couch. 

“about time,” you sighed, relaxing somewhat.

“Papyrus drove me.” 

Oh.

Sans jumped up and sat down on the couch next and wrapped himself up in the blankets next to you. “what’cha watching?” he said, leaning over and looking at your phone. 

“Eh, nothing really.” you turned it off and leaned back, resting your head on the back of your couch. Sans noticed something with you was up. You both sat in silence for a moment, the rain outside still pouring heavily.

“why don’t we watch something then.” sans grabbed your remote and turned on the small TV, opening up netflix. 

You nodded. 

“ratatouille?” sans nudged you with his elbow.

“sure,” you sighed, leaning into him. 

As the intro played, sans started to play with your hair, which was still damp and cold. “so what did you get up to today?” he said softly.

“I almost got hit by a car on my way home from school.” you mumbled.

“mm.” he made a noise of agreement. “yeah, that happens.”

“what, getting hit by a car? I’d hope not”

Sans didn’t respond but only chuckled. 

In the movie, Remmy had just gotten him and his brother electrocuted by thunder.  
“Y’know, I never understood this part.” 

“what?”

“Even though remmy got electrocuted by about a billion volts, he still managed to survive.” 

“it’s a disney movie, it doesn’t really need to make sense.”  
“I guess.” 

About 20 minutes later, your head was resting on sans’ lap. It was still raining heavily outside, but it wasn’t thundering as much. You counted the seconds between the rumbling as ratatouille played in the background. Sans was still playing with your hair, and there were now several poorly-woven braids. 

Now Remmy was making soup for the first time. You didn’t understand how 3D models could look so delicious. You remembered when you were a kid, you used to lick the screen of the TV whenever food scenes came up in the movie. 

“hey, what does a skeleton say around meal times?” sans said suddenly. 

“Bone appetite.” you finished the joke for him. “That was an especially shitty pun, you’re off your game tonight.” Immediately you regretted snapping at him. Sans stopped playing with your hair and was quiet for a moment, and then pulled something out of his jacket pocket. You recognized the smell of starbursts, and sans put his hand out. “want some?” He offered. You silently took some and began chewing. They were disgustingly sweet but addictive. Sans always ate them with the wrapper on for some reason. 

Still feeling guilty, you began to try to think of a pun. 

“Why are skeletons so calm?” you started. Sans thought for a moment, furrowing his brow.

“because nothing gets under their skin.” he finally answered. You paused the movie.

“Sans?” You sat up.

“mm?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“for what?”

“Being mean.” 

“s ok. everybody has bad days.” Sans smiled, though you couldn’t tell. He was glad you apologized.

You sighed and laid back down. “yeah.. But I shouldn’t be taking it out on you.” 

Sans wrapped his arms around you and gave you a squeeze. That was his sign that he forgave you. You never noticed, but he was surprisingly warm for a skeleton. You hugged him back and unpaused the movie. Both of you huddled together under the covers, sans spooning you.

It wasn’t raining as much outside as it was before, and the gentle little tapping noise of raindrops hitting the windows and ratatouille playing quietly in the background were the only noises you could hear as you both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for so long, I just didn't have motivation. I wrote this all in one go so sorry if it's a little messy. This is super self indulgent ;)


End file.
